A Relaxing Talk
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Lately, the Dragon Warrior has been very pensive and depressed since they defeated Lord Shen, and he hasn't talked to anyone about what has him like this. This is making his master and his friends worry more and more for his condition, and want to help him with that. [Rated: T, and maybe a plus... If this translation somehow gets to be continued in the future]


**Welcome FF readers! This is one of the firsts Fics, kinda One-shot type, that I did some time ago... I still don't know if it'll end up as a One-shot or as a Fic (with more than one chapter. Two, maybe, to be more specific), but I shouldn't worry about that yet. First you should give it a read, and then give your opinion about it, right?**

**Note****: This is the very first translation I've ever made about one of _my_ Fics. So I'm sorry in advance if it isn't easy to read or if it has _many_ grammatical mistakes (I'll try to fix some of them time to time).**

**Last "edit" (I only did very minimal changes): 04/18/2020**

**That being said, let's continue**.

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda and EVERYTHING_** **_related to this does NOT_** **_belong to me, it belongs to DreamWorks._**

**_I'm just a fan who came up with a story._**

* * *

**Before starting with this, I'll give y'all a little explanation of how my Fics go: _[sounds]_ , *actions*, **"dialogue",** (things that happen/the author says or comments outside** **the Fic). ****And that's all.**

* * *

**Let's start with this!**

* * *

**"A Relaxing Talk".**

In the Valley of Peace, everything has been very quiet since a few months ago, when the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Dragon Warrior defeated Lord Shen in Gongmen City.

The bandits haven't attacked since then, probably because of the stories that were told of such a feat. But one of these Masters who lived in the Jade Palace, lately hasn't been very happy despite all this. The calm they lived, somehow tormented him. And, despite having saved China once more, he was always depressed and very pensive.

Sunk into his own thoughts, little by little, he stopped talking or trying to make his friends laugh. At breakfast; lunch or dinner, every food that he served on the table, had a bitter, and sometimes tasteless taste. Now he skipped trainings and meditated almost all the day to then go directly to sleep early (so he always woke up before everyone else to repeat this routine). And if you haven't understood it yet, that someone was Po.

The Furious Five and Master Shifu were very worried about him. And to try to remedy this situation, they met one day in the kitchen after breakfast to discuss about that.

"He went to meditate?" The red panda asked while he entered into the kitchen, searching for an answer from one of the Five.

"It seems so..." Poking her head out of the kitchen to confirm it - by looking both ways down the hall, Viper replied.

"Very well, then close the door so I can explain you all why I wanted to meet us here today," Viper obeyed the order of his Master and closed the door. Shifu waited for some seconds, and then continued saying, "I wanted to reunite you all here today, because there's something really wrong. Or rather, someone that has been acting very strange lately. And that someone I'm talking about is-"

"Po, we already know." The Grand Master was about to explain, but everyone who was in there went ahead in unison, knowing very well the reason of the meeting.

"I wonder, what could have happened to Po that got him like this..." From one of the edges of the dining table, with one of his tongs on his chin, Mantis curiously wondered.

"You, and the rest of us." Crossing his wings and looking towards the insect, Crane replied.

"***sighs while running his hand over his face*** Well, I gathered you all together to see what we can do about it, because it's already alarming that he hasn't trained even once since the defeat of Lord Shen. And that all he does now, is meditate for almost 9 hours a day." The red panda, tired of Po's situation, explained.

"We could try to give him a good scare." Monkey suggested, taking out a cookie from his jar with a very relaxed expression on his face - sitting in a chair in front of the red panda.

"..." Everyone was silent as they directed confused glances, arching an eyebrow at Monkey.

"***chewing the cookie*** Wh...? ***swallowing the cookie to talk*** What are you all watching?" He asked, leaving the jar aside and closing it carefully.

"How would help, in this situation, do something like that?" Everyone asked in unison, without taking their confused glances off Monkey.

"Well, it could make him feel some emotion; we had practically nothing to do in months, and I think that it could be the reason why he's acting like this... Don't you think?" He responded seriously, shrugging and looking at the others.

"Hmm... In case it was for that... Po would have sought to do something, go somewhere or just entertain himself in training. But he has done absolutely none of that." Crane argued against, still with his wings crossed.

"What Crane said is true, when he feels bored, he always tries to do something else..." Tigress added with a thoughtful countenance, supporting the argument just given by Crane.

"... And he hasn't done it." Viper, Mantis and Master Shifu finished muttering, Again, supporting Crane's argument and leaving the suggestion just given by Monkey without any support.

"OKAY. I don't have any more suggestions." Monkey said resignedly as he scratched his head.

"Anyone else ... ***Mantis lifts his pincer from side to side by jumping*** who does NOT have a similar idea or an idea related to what Monkey previously suggested about giving more 'emotion'? ***Mantis lowers his pincer and stops jumping***" The Grand Master Shifu finished asking the question by keeping Mantis quiet and crestfallen.

"Maybe... Someone could just come over to Po and talk to him to find out why he's acting like this... Didn't you all think about that before?" Viper gave her suggestion asking to the others, directing her gaze to those present.

Raising his hand to try to argue against, Monkey was about to say something, "But... It's not s-... Eh... It's a really good one, I really can't oppose to that." but he crossed his arms resigned; supporting the suggestion that Viper had just given.

"That's true, and I think we could try it right now. I'll go myself to speak seriously with him." Immediately supporting Viper's suggestion, Shifu began to walk outside the kitchen to speak with Po. Until...

"You can go and try it out. But I don't think he will open up so easily to talk about something like that to someone who isn't close enough to him. Master Shifu, I think someone else should go... Since, with all due respect, I don't think you're a very close friend to Po." **(Crane strikes again!)** Crane argued with his wings crossed, causing Shifu to remain completely motionless for a few seconds where he was standing. What Crane had just said was true, and they hadn't thought it through much before.

"... Okay," Returning to his seat - giving the reason to the bird, Master Shifu began to stroke his chin trying to think of something. "Now, who could go and talk to him?" The red panda asked thoughtfully to the Five.

"None of us is so-... Oh. I think I know who..." Mantis was about to answer something else to Crane, just when he got an idea of who could go.

Everyone in the kitchen kept thinking, and Mantis already knew who could go, but just when he was about to say it, Viper gave him a lash with her tail. Throwing Mantis off the table to then came forward by saying, "I think Tigress could go. After all, Po told her about what didn't let him sleep on our trip to Gongmen." the reptile suggested again, remembering that moment and hissing under his breath to the insect on the floor; giving him a look of few friends.

Everybody (except for Tigress), after they heard the suggestion, decided that it was the best one. "Sounds pretty logical," They mumbled in unison.

"But..." Trying to avoid the responsibility of being the one speaking to the panda, Tigress tried to think of something to say, "I really don't know how I should try to approach to talk to him; I'm not good at talking about those kind of things." the striped feline tried to justify herself by explaining why she didn't feel prepared to address a conversation with the panda in the state he was right now.

"Oh, come on! If you don't go to talk with him, nobody will get any information from Po, and we couldn't help him with his problem." Viper insisted, trying to change her friend's mind.

"Yes. And if you don't go, we probably won't be able to enjoy the food anymore. I couldn't feel the taste of the last dinner, and I can no longer bear not feeling the taste of anything that I'm eating," Monkey tried to cheer her up, making the tigress begin to doubt her decision not to go.

"If you don't go, we'll stay with a Dragon Warrior who won't be able to face the problems that occur in the village. And if someday, an enemy stronger than Lord Shen shows up to attack us, he could do nothing to stop him." Master Shifu joined the great attempt them all were making to change Tigress's decision.

"Tigress, haven't you felt that we're missing something when he's not in the trainings? Haven't you felt that the food that he serves, maybe reflects how he's feeling lately?" Crane asked, causing Tigress to get tired of listening to them all; making her put her hands in a blow on the table to answer him.

"Of course I can feel it! ***sighs for a few seconds*** But... I don't know if I can help him with just a conversation. Remember that after I talked with him about the thing that didn't let him sleep when we were arriving at Gongmen City, Po was still distracted by that thing and didn't catch Lord Shen when he could, Crane." Seriously (with a bit of fury contained in her tone) and almost killing the bird with her glare, Tigress sat down again and gave another long sigh to try to calm herself down. "If I don't do it, you all won't stop. So I'll go... But if it doesn't help, and makes it all worse, I'll blame you all for that."

"Aren't you worried about-"

"I already said that I'll go." Sternly, Tigress tried to silence Mantis before he finished what he was going to say. "So if you don't want me to change my mind, shut up." Determined to talk to Po, she got up from her seat and began to open the kitchen's door to leave. Mantis was about to answer something, but when he opened his mouth and the others began to glare at him immediately, Viper acted fast and silenced the insect with a great lash from her tail, sending him to fly to one of the shelves.

**_[Crssk]_**

"... What was-?"

"Nothing. Just go and don't worry about anything." Everyone answered nervous (except for Mantis, who was probably knocked out on the shelf).

**_[Hm...]_** Tigress continued on her way, ignoring what happened, and left the kitchen to search for Po.

"That was very close," All of them released in relief.

"When Mantis wakes up, he'll have to go up and down the steps from dawn to dusk." Shifu added, sighing with relief. "... Viper you have three days off, and you two, one. Convincing Tigress to do something like that isn't easy, and if all of you hadn't done it, we'd probably still be discussing what to do with Po." The Grand Master finished saying with a smile on his face, giving days off as a reward to those who made Tigress change her mind.

"Well, I think we could go down to the Valley and go to Mr. Ping's restaurant; I want to taste something edible. A noodle soup with some dumplings wouldn't be bad at all." The primate suggested as his stomach shuddered, making everyone in the kitchen hungry.

"Let's go!" Rising from their seats, everyone (including Master Shifu) went to the kitchen's exit and then went to look for their money to go to Mr. Ping's restaurant in the Valley.

* * *

_5 hours later, with Tigress..._

Still looking for Po, not finding him anywhere in the Palace, she had decided to go look for him in different places of the Valley, but she couldn't find him anywhere. With no other options to look for him, she went to Mr. Ping's restaurant to look for him there; finding instead Crane, Viper, Monkey and - to her surprise - Master Shifu.

Already tired of searching so much, she went to the Jade Palace and laid down to rest under the _Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom_.

"***panting*** If you can't even find him, how are you supposed to help him?" She reproached herself, frustrated and panting with fatigue.

"... Help who?" She heard a very serene and calm voice above her. When she tried to see who it was, she could tell that there was someone on top of one of the biggest branches of the Tree, but she couldn't distinguish it because of the mist that was invading the place (and the fatigue she had at the time).

"***gasps one more time* **Help a friend." She responded with a quite tiredly tone.

"Hmm..." The figure she could distinguish was not moving and, judging by how it was on the branch, the figure was not even looking directly at her.

"Are you an assassin?" Tired and without paying more attention to that figure, Tigress asked. Closing her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the sense of peace she felt when she was under the Tree.

"Hahaha, no. Not even close. Are you really tired?" The figure replied again, laughing at what she asked.

"I've been looking for my friend for 5 hours throughout the Jade Palace, I looked for him throughout the Valley of Peace, I looked for him even at his father's place, and I haven't found him. What do you think?" She replied notoriously tired and angry, without paying much attention to the figure. "I just want to stay here and close my eyes to rest for a while." She added, lying down completely under the Tree.

The figure began to move a little after a few seconds, but Tigress was no longer paying attention to it and was still lying down. She got carried away again by the great sensation of the place and closed her eyes to rest while the figure began to get off the branch where it was and went down carefully until it reached where she was lying.

"You're not a rapist either, right?" She asked, surprising the figure.

"No. I think you're now being paranoid. But, how did you-"

"Know you got off there? I'm listening to you very well; remember that felines have good hearing. We listen more and better. If you were going to try something, it was better that you were done with it when you still had the surprise factor, because you no longer have a chance to do anything." Cold, firm and serious, the striped feline under the Tree answered without bothering to open her eyes.

"Um, I should've guessed that as always, you'd think very well about everything." The figure beside her replied, almost laughing under its breath.

They both remained silent for a few seconds, and Tigress felt that the figure was now beside her, lying next to her... But as it was coming closer, Tigress felt a very familiar scent coming from that person lying next to her.

"***laughing relieved*** You scared me a lot, silly. At first I thought you wanted to kill me. ***sighs*** I'm so tired..." Relieved to recognize the scent, she opened her eyes, and met Po beside her admiring the Tree.

"I didn't want to scare you; I was just meditating. Seeing you so tired and furious... I just wanted to see what was happening to you." He replied without neglecting that serene tone he had spoken to before, when she laid down under the Tree.

"***she punches him on the shoulder, causing him to release a small 'ouch'* **Oh you did, I'm still agitated." She told him while feeling her pulse with one paw. "Next time, you should try to warn that you're meditating. I was looking for all the possible places you could be, and I couldn't find you... I already feared that, for being so depressed, you could have..." With concern in her voice saying this last, Tigress was explaining to the panda why she was so tired. She kept quiet by explaining that because of his condition, she was already afraid he could have...

"Committed suicide? ... I could never do something like that. Having saved so many people, and ending up doing something like that... It would be something that goes beyond the absurd, don't you think?" He answered seriously, leaving the serene tone aside, staring at her. "Besides, just thinking that I would leave my father alone... And I wouldn't see you all again... It gives me goosebumps." More gently, with a slightly trembling voice, Po explained to her why he would never do something like that.

"..." Both remained silent for a while, letting the serenity of the place take them away.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Po sighed, appreciating the serenity they had in there, and opened his mouth to say something to Tigress, but she came forward saying "Is this why you come to meditate here every day? It's amazing how good it feels to just lie on the ground under this great Tree." Extending her arms and completely lying under the Tree, Tigress let out another sigh appreciating how good it felt to be there.

"Did you never get under this Tree before when you were a child?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No... I've only meditated once on one of its branches and could feel the serenity, but being underneath... I feel like it's inviting me to stay here forever..." She responded to him by looking at the falling leaves of the Tree.

"Well, even if you know a lot about many things, there are still things you have to discover. I discovered that about the Tree a few days ago." Repeating what Tigress did, Po stretched completely and began to watch the leaves fall.

"Another comment like that, and you'll soon become the Dragon Warrior that Oogway once imagined." Making fun of what Po had said, Tigress was laughing softly.

"Ha, I didn't know that you had sense of humor, Tigress." He responded, following the joke.

"I'm not made of stone, panda." She responded annoyed, but relaxed by the feeling of the place.

The minutes passed and the silence between them lasted for a long time. And, although it was completely the opposite of an awkward silence (both of them were completely pleased with the silence between them), Tigress dared to break it. "I guess that... After all, the turtle was right." She muttered to herself, without realizing that Po could hear her from where he was.

"Right in...?" Po encouraged her to continue what she had muttered.

"Did you hear what I... ***runs her paw over her face*** Oh. Of course you heard it..." Po was still waiting patiently for Tigress's response while she reproached herself (in an inaudible tone for the panda). "... Okay, Po. Look, when Oogway named you as the Dragon Warrior, I didn't think you could last one day. But you've lasted that and much more than that," The feline told with a happy countenance that then transformed into one a little sadder after a few seconds, "I always wanted Master Shifu to be proud of me and that he told me it; I wanted to make him forget about all the things that happened to him with Tai Lung, I wanted to show him that I was very different from him... And that's why I tried to get as implacable as possible; if I did something wrong in the training, I repeated it again and again until I was tired. Until I could do it right to surprise him... Even if that meant breaking my bones in the process..." she kept telling the story now with a sadder expression on her face.

"That's... Too hard for anyone Tigress, but-" Po tried to answer something, but she quickly interrupted him to continue.

"Not for me. I really wanted to earn his pride; I really wanted that he treated me like his daughter, and not like one of his students... Becoming the Dragon Warrior was the perfect opportunity that I was waiting for years, but then you came..." Po was about to open his mouth, but Tigress went ahead of him continuing with what she was telling, "And you changed our lives... I thought Oogway was wrong at first, but little by little, you were proving that you were worthy of calling yourself that. Right now, I think that if he had chosen me... We could have died at the hands of Tai Lung." the tigress finished her story by drawing a smile on her face, looking at the panda that was surprised by what she had told him.

"I- I didn't expect you to say something like that... ***trying to avoid Tigress's gaze, quite flushed*** But, how are you so sure about that?" Po asked, now looking at her, a little kungfused **(you can kill me later with a review, but I couldn't resist xd)**.

"Because I couldn't defeat him on the bridge. None of us could stop him. Not even Shifu... If I were chosen Dragon Warrior, you (the only one who understood the scroll and its secret) would have already left the Valley with your father and I would have fallen defeated by Tai Lung. We probably wouldn't be alive if the story was over like that," She explained in more detail. "You learned Kung Fu faster than anyone; you defeated Tai Lung without receiving a scratch, you have defeated numerous bandits without any problem, and you have fought very strong enemies... When we can't beat them, you do it as if they were nothing compared to you. And you defeated Lord Shen when you were clearly in numerical inferiority with a calm that scares. If none of that convinces someone that you're the Dragon Warrior... I don't know what could, Po." Tigress added with conviction and some serenity in her voice, looking again as the leaves fell from the tree. Laughing under his breath, Po wanted to say something, but decided not to.

"Now it's your turn _Dragon Warrior._" Taking the panda out of his thoughts, Tigress now wanted to hear what was happening to the panda.

"My turn to what?" He replied confused.

"To speak. What is happening to you? ... You don't talk much to us lately, and you don't look happy in spite of everything I've just told you. You really got m- us worried," Tigress finally fired the question; she was waiting for the perfect moment to dare to directly ask that to the panda. Po stayed in silence with a thoughtful expression on his face for a few seconds, just looking at the branches of the Tree. "After everything we went through... Can't you tell me?" Tigress insisted, looking Po straight in the eye, causing the panda to sigh and close his eyes to start talking.

"Tigress... You know that when something really worries me, I tell you without hesitation... And... Well..." The panda was too thoughtful, and the sadness he was feeling, could be reflected on his face.

"Well...?" Inviting him to continue, Tigress looked at him waiting for some response from him.

"I've been thinking lately... After defeating Shen, ***Tigress was inviting him to continue saying 'go on'* **I started thinking about what would happen if... In the future, we run into someone more powerful than Shen, someone who is really invincible. That despite everything I've learned, I can't beat him, and he ends up destroying everything Oogway left. Destroying the Jade Palace in its wake," Tigress had no words for what Po was saying, the panda with some sadness in his voice continued saying, "And he ends up taking us one by one until the only ones that remain, are you and I." opening his eyes again, a little crestfallen, Po finished telling her everything.

"Po that is... Too specific." Po was going to say something, but Tigress made a sign with her hand to let her continue first. "But you shouldn't worry about that. Oogway, whenever I was afraid of the future or I was afraid of being judged by my past, always told me-"

Tigress was about to quote Oogway, but Po stopped her to answer: "I know what you're going to say, he told me that too the day he chose me." He interrupted her, so she wouldn't say _that_ phrase again.

"Oh..." Tigress now was with a thoughtful expression on her face for a few seconds. "Well, Po, the past can be explained alone; it's already something that happened. The future is uncertain and you can never know for sure what can happen. Therefore, what you should worry more about, is the today and the now; the present. It's a gift and you should enjoy it as such." Tigress explained wisely, with a great serenity in her voice, making the panda look at her a little surprised while laughing under his breath.

Tigress, a few seconds later, realized that and couldn't help laughing to ask him: "What's so funny?"

Po kept holding that look until he dared to say, "Since when do you give life advice? I thought you only gave combat advice." mockingly, the panda asked to the striped feline

"Ha, ha, ha. Oogway always gave me advice when I looked sad or worried. And I see that, despite sounding crazy at first, they're very good ones." She replied, smiling as she remembered those moments.

Both were silent once again, without saying anything. The hours passed and the two were only lying down admiring the beautiful and great view they had from there.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

"Ah." Both sighed, relaxed by the feeling of peace around the Tree.

"Tigress..."

Leaving the trance, she was in, she looked at him and asked him - still being relaxed and happy, "What's up?"

"What you said... Really made me think things a little better. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me. I know it's not something you like to do very often, and that you've done it for so long... Were you all really so worried about me?" Po thanked, asking curiously.

"We were all worried about you, Po. Without you, it doesn't really feel the same energy that it feels when you're there. That, and being sad, your meals ta-"

"Taste really bad, I know. As a noodlemaker's son, I know it from my own experience. The emotions can be reflected in the food he makes," Interrupting her, Po explained that he already knew what they were feeling when they ate because he had already experienced it living with his father (Mr. Ping). "From now on, I won't worry so much thinking about what might happen in the future, unless it's for some punishment that Master Shifu gives me while he's being through a bad mood." Finishing talking, Po got up to sit and watch the sun go down, while Tigress was laughing mentally at what he had just said.

"..."

"..." Both of them watched the glow some sunset, and Tigress was already being defeated by her tiredness. Which drove her to close her eyes slowly.

"..."

"A-and... I've wanted to tell you something for a while now..." Very nervous, Po, who was reaching Tigress's paw while the tiredness was overcoming her, slowly and timidly intertwined his fingers with hers, making Tigress's cheeks become redder with each passing second. "... ***giving a big sigh*** Do you want to go on a date tonight? ***closing his eyes and turning his head away to other side, completely ashamed***"

Tigress waked up completely and, notoriously flushed - just like Po, feeling that Po entwined his fingers with hers, she replied to him, "Po ... ***sighs, running her other paw over her face, but laughing at the same time*** If when we're on the date, you push me to my limits... Rest assured that I'll hit you so hard that you will no longer feeling pain." gripping the panda's paw more firmly for a few seconds, Tigress got up and released her paw from Po's, making him turn to see her. Incredulous of what she just said.

"And when I told you not to worry about the future, I _didn't_ mean that you should try to do something like _this_. But it's nice of you to try to do something like that with me." She ended up whispering crouched down in front of the panda, giving Po a brief but more sentimental hug than the one she gave him in Gongmen City. To then get up and go to the kitchen, where the others were probably waiting for news of her about the panda.

"That's why I'm your fan..." Po murmured as he was drawing a big smile on his face, completely flushed and unable to believe what had just happened to him. Tigress had just agreed to go on a date with him, and also gave him a hug, all on the same day.

Po collapsed on the floor and put his paws to his head, in a post-shock **(if it can be called like that)** of the moment.

"He took what I said about the future too literal..." Tigress, walking towards the Palace watching the scene from afar, shook her head from side to side while laughing under her breath.

**The end... ?**

* * *

**My inspiration decides.**

**This is a Fic that I did because I wanted it to be my first One-shot, but seeing how open it ended up... I don't know if it's worth it to turning it into a short Fic, of 2 or 3 chapters at most, or not. If I continue with this Fic, I think I'll maybe add some Lime at the end, but if I can't do a continuation, I'll leave it as a One-shot and nothing else. This is the first Fic that I've done in which I directly don't know whether to continue it or not ;-;... I guess there is a first time for everything, isn't it?**

**I'll look forward to your reviews on this chapter. The decision is up to my inspiration. If I see that I can do a continuation, I'll do it. If not... It'll remain as a One-shot. And also, if you want me to continue, I want you to tell me if you want it to be with Lime or without Lime.**

**Okay, remember to never leave any session open on a PC/laptop that isn't yours (delete the cookies), if you leave a sausage in the microwave for a long time it can explode, Endgame has already been seen by almost everybody and if you haven't seen it yet you should take care of the spoilers because they're EVERYWHERE, Sans is now on Super Smash Bros, and don't forget that Article 13 is something that will change everything we know so far (on the internet). Also, don't forget to stay safe from Covid-19.**

**See you all, until the next time!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
